The invention relates to pulley- or roller-type blocks for lines, strands, cables, wires, ropes, cords or the like, and more particularly to a pulley- or roller-type block having a lock arrangement to lock or hold fast the given line, strand, cable, wire, rope, cord or whatever.
Whereas in this description the inventive block hereof is occasionally referred to as a "pulley- or roller-type" block, this reference terminology is used merely for convenience in this description to exemplify at least two members of a larger class of rolling stock which the inventive block can support for hoisting applications with a load attached to the given line, strand, cable, wire, rope, cord and so on. Hence the depiction in the drawings here of pulleys and/or rollers are included for illustrative purposes and accordingly do not limit the configuration of the inventive block to pulley- and/or roller-configurations only. Also, the given line or whatever can be chosen without limitation from a group given any of the following:--eg., braided or monofilament line, or even coaxial-filament line including what down through the years has become known to anglers as "co-filament."
Additional aspects and objects of the invention will be apparent in connection with the discussion further below of preferred embodiments and examples.